<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>送情郎 by youchibangyebunengfei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609036">送情郎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei'>youchibangyebunengfei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 良堂 德云社</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良 孟鹤堂 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>送情郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小妹妹送我的郎啊，送到大桥头啊。手扶着阑干，望呀么望水流啊。</p><p>水流千里归呀么归大海呀啊。露水的夫妻，不能到白头啊！</p><p>1.<br/>孟鹤堂第一次见那孩子是在gay吧。<br/>小孩岁数小，一个人坐在角落里因为紧张不住抖腿。有骚0话没说上两句手就往人两腿之间伸，吓得那孩子就差站起来给人鞠躬了。<br/>孟鹤堂起初没想招惹他。还是孩子，容易把这当回事，再稀里糊涂的伤了人家的心，不是造孽吗？<br/>好巧不巧那孩子过了一会坐自己边上来了，也不太会看酒单，酒保认准了是个土包子就打算宰他一笔，推荐了最烈最贵的一款鸡尾酒。<br/>小孩正要点头，被孟鹤堂拿话截过去。<br/>“给他拿一杯龙舌兰，纯饮。”<br/>那人疑惑的转头看向他，孟鹤堂放下手里的酒杯，看着酒保说：“酒保说的那个你喝不了。”<br/>“给他拿我说的这个吧，算我请你。”<br/>“这不合适，先生。”小孩说，“我们都不认识。”<br/>“现认识也来得及，”孟鹤堂说，把帽子摘下来放在吧台上伸出了手。“孟鹤堂。”<br/>小孩笑着握上他的手，“周九良。”</p><p>2.<br/>孟鹤堂今年32岁，结婚五年了，女儿三岁，明年该上幼儿园了。<br/>周九良今年19岁，初中的时候发现自己不喜欢姑娘，大二的时候才敢鼓起勇气到gay吧转一转。这一转，就碰到了孟鹤堂。<br/>孟鹤堂当时坐在吧台边，深蓝色卫衣，白色鸭舌帽，看着像个学生。周九良当时也没想到孟鹤堂已经过了而立之年了，还有家庭，有孩子。<br/>可俩人就这么滚一块去了，没处说理。<br/>孟鹤堂圈里待久了，什么都会，光咬都能把周九良咬射了。<br/>年轻就是本钱，没几分钟撸两把又能站起来。孟鹤堂就自己骑上去自给自足，骚的跟什么似的。<br/>周九良把他放倒在床上狠命草他，说咱俩刚见面的时候看着像个绅士，谁他妈知道你上了床像个荡妇。<br/>孟鹤堂圈着他的腰喊老公。<br/>“操，你跟你老婆上床的时候不插自己后面射的出来吗？你那姑娘是你的吗你做没做亲子鉴定？”<br/>孟鹤堂让他操的直翻白眼，说不出话，全身像过电似的。这滋味，他有好多年没尝过了。果然这世界上最硬的东西只有大学生的鸡巴。<br/>“歇歇…”孟鹤堂去握周九良绷紧肌肉的腿，又被人抓着胳膊狠操。<br/>等觉出不对劲的时候已经晚了，就那么淅淅沥沥的尿了人家大学生一身。<br/>周九良倒是不嫌弃，傻笑着俯下身亲他。<br/>“不弄你了，你给我口出来。”<br/>孟鹤堂晕晕乎乎的张着嘴等周九良的鸡巴捅进来。</p><p>03.<br/>平常两个人不在宾馆里过夜，这次是真弄得狠了。一个是懒得动了，一个是站起来腿都打颤。就那么稀里糊涂的睡到天亮。<br/>孟鹤堂醒来的时候周九良已经走了，说上午有课，临走还给孟鹤堂买了早餐。孟鹤堂把手机开机，十余个妻子的未接电话和数条未读消息，还有三个视频通话邀请。<br/>睡了一宿床单还是潮的，孟鹤堂扶着腰爬起来洗漱，未晨勃的阴茎断断续续尿了快五分钟才尿干净，从马眼到鼠溪没有一处不是火烧似的疼。<br/>去上班的路上给妻子去了电话，说昨晚陪客户喝多了，就近找的宾馆歇了。<br/>妻子也大概忙着上班，没说几句就挂了，语气明显是要分居的意思。<br/>孟鹤堂还挺喜欢分居的，这么多年了，他还是不太习惯怀里抱着女人睡觉。<br/>到公司的时候到底是迟到了，顶着目光坐回自己的格子间。领导路过的时候拍了拍他的肩，说：“小孟儿啊，你工作能力不错，但这事别有下次了。”<br/>领导是董事长的儿子，今年28岁。<br/>孟鹤堂低着头说是，谢谢陈总，保证没下次了。<br/>孟鹤堂今年32岁了，终于在这座城市扎了根，踏踏实实的做着社畜，成为了劳动力输出流水线上的一员。</p><p>04.<br/>妻子又在骂他没用。<br/>闺女半夜发烧了，妻子抱着孩子把刚睡下三个小时的孟鹤堂摇醒，要孟鹤堂开车送孩子去医院。<br/>孟鹤堂连袜子都没来得及穿，登上鞋就去地下车库提车。搓着眼睛上路。<br/>“你就说打孩子生下来你照顾过几天？喂奶是我，擦屎擦尿是我，带孩子打疫苗是我，带孩子看病还是我。”<br/>“孟鹤堂咱俩结婚五年了，我爸妈那你回去过几次？我爸妈六十多岁的人了，为了看看外孙女得坐一天一夜的火车到这啊！”<br/>“天天的你忙你忙，你忙你倒是挣钱也行啊，挣得还比我少二百，你这几年你干什么了你啊？！”<br/>“干啥啥不行我怎么就跟了你了？！”<br/>孟鹤堂一直没说话，他吵架的时候从来不说话，只是听妻子说。他不会和女人吵架。不会，也确实是不会。<br/>孩子是急性流感导致的高热。岁数太小没法往手上扎针，就往脚上扎。<br/>闺女哭的撕心裂肺，孟鹤堂抱着，跟着掉眼泪。<br/>妻子说你个老爷们你哭个什么劲，说着说着也哭了。<br/>医院折腾了半宿，回家的时候天都亮了。也没时间睡了，孟鹤堂洗了漱就打算上班去，主动提出来送闺女去托儿所，能让妻子再睡半个小时。妻子冷着脸说行。<br/>在公司地下停车场停车的时候终于能抽空看看手机，刚打开就弹出了一条微信。<br/>—早，我去上课了。这个老师每次都要点名，烦。<br/>孟鹤堂看着看着就笑了，回了句：好。</p><p>05.<br/>室友问周九良最近是不是有女朋友了。<br/>“游戏也不打了，社团活动也不去了，哎，也没见你朋友圈秀恩爱，怎么着，那么神秘啊？”<br/>周九良说去你的，没女朋友，起开我这。<br/>“怕什么我又不是同性恋。”室友说着把袜子脱下来甩到墙角。<br/>周九良没说话。<br/>临床又在外放AV，周九良皱着眉带上了耳塞。女人叫床太难听了，像杀鸡。不像孟鹤堂，挨操的时候喘息中夹着低吟，低吟里掺着哽咽。叫他的时候带着尾音，直把人魂勾去。<br/>周九良拿舌头顶了顶上牙膛，拿起手机问孟鹤堂今天晚上有没有时间。<br/>那边很快回了消息。<br/>—怎么了？不是说这周五吗？<br/>—没事，那就还是周五吧。<br/>过了几分钟那边回消息了。<br/>—今天晚上也行，我正好不加班，我去接你吧。<br/>—行。</p><p>06.<br/>初春的天气还是有些寒意，周九良只穿了一件白t外面套了个衬衫就出来了。和穿着大衣的孟鹤堂简直就是两个季节。<br/>“今儿鲁菜，”孟鹤堂说，“你老家山东的，我想着你应该爱吃。”<br/>周九良嗯了一声，掰过来孟鹤堂在他的唇上轻轻落下一吻。浅尝辄止，却是把这样一个老油条闹红了脸。<br/>“也不害臊。”孟鹤堂红着耳根子嗔怪一声，挂档。<br/>平常俩人除了一块吃饭就是一块睡觉。开房的钱是平摊，吃饭却向来都是孟鹤堂结账。他总说周九良是学生，不挣钱，理应自己多花一些。<br/>孟鹤堂的车开了好几年了，挡风玻璃的右下角放置的车载摇头小饰品已经被晒掉了色。周九良拿手摸了摸，指尖沾了灰。<br/>“车几年了？”<br/>“结婚的时候买的。”<br/>孟鹤堂说完就后悔了，他一直尽量隐藏自己已婚的事实，同志圈看不起骗婚的，更不爱和结了婚的搞，容易出事。<br/>“她是不是也常坐啊？”<br/>“不常坐，我俩上班的地方一南一北，她不会开车，都坐地铁。”<br/>说话车已经停在了餐厅附近的停车场。孟鹤堂解了安全带喊周九良下车，车门刚打开一条缝就被周九良握着手腕拽回来。<br/>“我想让你在这给我口一管。”<br/>孟鹤堂的脸白了又红，看了看明亮的前挡风玻璃和露天停车场，缩着脖子小声问了句：“在…在这？”<br/>周九良没说话，单手解开了腰带。<br/>孟鹤堂光看着那半软不硬的东西就软了腿，睫毛扑朔着，到底认命似的俯下了身。<br/>一声轻叹在头顶飘来，周九良抓住孟鹤堂毛茸茸的头发开始顶胯。<br/>孟鹤堂不能呼吸，耳朵里全是周九良操自己喉管的水声。<br/>粘稠的精液糊到脸上，周九良扯了两张纸递给他。孟鹤堂闭着眼擦眼角的精液，没防备的就让人拿手摸进了裤裆。<br/>“嗬，这就湿了？”<br/>周九良笑着拿话臊他。<br/>孟鹤堂红着脸咬着下唇在小孩的胸膛上落下轻飘飘的一掌。</p><p>07.<br/>周九良问孟鹤堂是什么时候发现自己不喜欢女人的。<br/>“初中的时候就觉得自己跟别人不一样了，高中的时候看了些书啊，电影啊，知道自己是男同志了。之前…也谈过女朋友。接吻什么的也干过，不恶心，但也没什么感觉，还不如我室友摸我一把有感觉。”<br/>周九良就笑。<br/>“那你结什么婚啊？”<br/>“家里头催，我也觉得一个人在这孤零零的，想找个伴。她…很好，也顾家，是个好姑娘。”<br/>“但她终究是个姑娘。”<br/>“那倒是，”孟鹤堂笑了，“但这不该是毛病。”<br/>周九良开始给他扩张，问他俩第一次办事是什么时候。<br/>“就，我俩结婚当天。”孟鹤堂说起这个还不好意思的笑了。<br/>“第一次操女人？”周九良俯下身轻咬他的耳垂，手指加到了两根。<br/>孟鹤堂若有若无的嗯了一声。<br/>“你怎么硬起来的？”<br/>“关了灯折腾一会也就硬了，她嫌疼，都没做到最后，我拿手打出来的。嗯啊…航航…”<br/>周九良两指向上去摁孟鹤堂的前列腺，直把人逼得颤抖连连，两手握着周九良的肩膀，怕抓伤他刻意拿手指肚摁着皮肉。<br/>周九良把孟鹤堂的两条腿架在臂弯里，一杆进洞。孟鹤堂知道自己年纪大了，比较注重收拾自己，两条腿乃至三角区的毛都剃的干干净净的，摸着光滑如绸缎。<br/>“你俩不怎么做爱吧。”<br/>“要孩子那阵做的勤，有孩子之后就，嗯…就不怎么做了。我俩…都半年多没干过那事了。”<br/>“干人没有被干爽吧。”周九良恶劣的调侃他，去捏他因为兴奋而挺立的乳尖。<br/>孟鹤堂就不要脸似的傻笑，去撸自己孤零零硬着的阴茎。<br/>年轻人持久，换了三个姿势折腾了快五十分钟才射。孟鹤堂已经射了两次，周九良再来拽他脚脖子的时候终于迷迷糊糊的摇头。<br/>“岁数大了，真经不起折腾。”<br/>“乖，最后一次，不能让老公这么硬着啊。”<br/>“你第二次射的更慢…”孟鹤堂带着哭腔抱怨，软着手脚爬过去骑上周九良狰狞的物件。<br/>周九良开始握着他的腰顶胯。<br/>用来盖声音而打开的电视机正在播放青春校园电视剧，男主在大声向女主告白。孟鹤堂搂着周九良的脖子，身体因即将到来的高潮向后仰去。<br/>周九良在嘈杂的电视声音和窗外的鸣笛声中听见孟鹤堂说爱他。</p><p>08.<br/>孟鹤堂的闺女上幼儿园了。周九良只见过那孩子的照片，有次出去做家教回来路过小孩在的幼儿园正赶上放学的点，就站在那看了看。一个扎双马尾，穿红裙子的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳的跑出来，周九良顺着她的脚步，看着她扑到孟鹤堂怀里。<br/>孟鹤堂看见周九良朝自己走过来的时候也愣在了那。<br/>他怀里抱着孩子，和自己的情人见面，就好像时空交叉，把两个不同世界里的自己揉在了一块。<br/>“你闺女？”周九良问他。<br/>“啊。”孟鹤堂低着头回答，把孩子往上拖了拖，说：“雯雯，叫…”<br/>“哥哥好。”小姑娘不认生，说话脆生生的。<br/>周九良笑着摸了摸小姑娘的头。<br/>他也经常这么摸自己，孟鹤堂想，又自嘲的笑了笑。自己竟然连这种醋都吃。<br/>“你怎么到这来了？”<br/>“我学生家在这附近。”周九良说，“快一个月没见面了，瘦了。”<br/>“这阵子太忙了，”孟鹤堂说，“又是给孩子找幼儿园，又是公司做项目，孩子她妈还病了。”<br/>“什么病啊，怎么回事？”<br/>孟鹤堂心虚，不敢跟周九良一块待太久，就说：“我改天和你细说，孩子该回家吃饭了，下午上学呢。”<br/>“好。”周九良说，从兜里掏出来一块奶糖递给小姑娘。<br/>小姑娘得到了爸爸的眼神同意才去接。<br/>孟鹤堂偏过头来刚要道别就让那人塞了颗糖到嘴里。<br/>“甜吗？”青年歪着头冲着自己笑。<br/>孟鹤堂点点头，眼眶都红了。<br/>“甜。”</p><p>09.<br/>周九良开始备考了，准备考研。孟鹤堂知道考研是大事，不敢烦他，两个人由最开始的恨不得天天黏在一块做爱变成了一两个月才见一回面。时间紧任务重，连调情都没有，一见面就直奔主题。<br/>周九良这一年多被孟鹤堂锻炼出来了，光接吻就能把人亲硬。裤子扒了往缝里一摸，又是一手润滑液。孟鹤堂这是为了给自己节省时间。<br/>彼时周九良正把孟鹤堂压在墙上亲，顺势捞起来孟鹤堂的一条腿就往里顶。<br/>这个姿势进的又狠又深，孟鹤堂背后是粗糙的墙壁，磨的脊背灼热疼痛。他搂着周九良的脖子，绷着脚尖，承受着青年的每次发力。<br/>周九良也瘦了。孟鹤堂搂着他的脖子想。两副骨头硌在一块，和周九良的阴茎一样坚硬。<br/>“老公…”孟鹤堂叫他。<br/>周九良应着，托着他的屁股把人抱起来很操。<br/>“老公…”<br/>“老公…”<br/>周九良捏着孟鹤堂丰满的臀，内射在孟鹤堂体内。<br/>“哎，媳妇。”周九良说，和他接吻。<br/>孟鹤堂因为这句媳妇又硬了。<br/>“我…我自己能弄，你走吧。”孟鹤堂催他，“下午不是在图书馆约了位置吗？”<br/>“不急，”周九良说，“我也硬了。”<br/>两个人在床上的时候孟鹤堂想自己要真是个女人就好了，他不用和女人结婚，不用做一个父亲。他可以正大光明的嫁给周九良，给周九良生个孩子。<br/>孟鹤堂想那孩子会长什么样呢？想着想着就哭了。</p><p>10.<br/>妻子又在和孟鹤堂闹离婚。<br/>女人面皮薄，总不好正大光明的求欢。孟鹤堂不愿和妻子做爱，从不肯主动提起。妻子心里有火，身上也有火，就常要找茬发泄出来。<br/>孟鹤堂说你说归说，别喊，孩子睡了。一回头姑娘抱着娃娃站在门口哭。<br/>“雯雯别害怕，妈妈不是冲你。”孟鹤堂去把姑娘抱起来。<br/>“你给我，你算孩子她爹吗你哪来的脸？”妻子把孩子抢过来，娘俩哭的梨花带雨。<br/>“没事没事，妈妈不会不要雯雯的，雯雯以后跟妈妈过好不好？”<br/>“为什么…为什么不要爸爸？妈妈不要…不要爸爸…”闺女哭的嗓子都哑了。<br/>孟鹤堂说你别折腾孩子。<br/>“不折腾孩子就折腾我是吗？”妻子哭着打了他一耳光。<br/>周九良都没打过他，除了在床上。孟鹤堂这么想。这不一样，周九良在床上打他他会硬，妻子打他只会使他难堪。<br/>“你消消气，我今晚睡沙发。”<br/>“孟鹤堂我怎么嫁给这个窝囊废！你他妈是不是外边养三儿了？！”<br/>孟鹤堂抖了一下，把被子放到沙发上。<br/>“我今晚出去住。”<br/>“你出去？你找那小狐狸精去是不是？她是你单位的？你俩多长时间了？”<br/>“你撒什么癔症？没有。”孟鹤堂说。<br/>“那你把你手机给我。”妻子不依不饶。<br/>孟鹤堂把手机解锁递给她，周九良的名字夹在好几百人的通讯录里，和周九良聊天用的微信是别的手机号注册的，妻子什么都查不到。<br/>“孟鹤堂，”一直折腾到后半夜，妻子无力的坐在沙发上，话轻飘飘的。“我觉得我从来没认识过你。”<br/>手机放到沙发边上滑了下去，发出“咚”的一声闷响。</p><p>11.<br/>周九良考研结束的那天两个人没有做爱。<br/>两个人坐在楼顶喝酒，那晚天空没有星星。<br/>“一定能考上的。”孟鹤堂说。<br/>“我考上了，就走了。”周九良说。<br/>“傻小子，”孟鹤堂揉了把周九良的小卷毛，“也不能跟我耗一辈子。”<br/>“孟哥，”周九良抵着他的额头带着哭腔说：“我也爱你。”<br/>孟鹤堂哭着摇摇头，吻上他的唇。<br/>这未来与你可期，于我有待，却独独与你我无关。</p><p>12.<br/>周九良回家等通知书那天是孟鹤堂去送的。在候车厅有人搭话问孟鹤堂是不是和弟弟回家过年。孟鹤堂说，没，来送朋友回家。<br/>火车长鸣着徐徐而来，卷起月台上的低语和不舍。<br/>周九良拎着箱子准备上车，回头看着孟鹤堂，嘴唇嗫嚅着，像是想说些什么。<br/>后面的人开始催。<br/>“快上车吧。”孟鹤堂笑着挥了挥手。<br/>快上车吧，我要掉眼泪啦。<br/>车门关上了，铁家伙笨重的车轮开始滚动。月台上的人渐渐散去了。<br/>孟鹤堂转身往出站口走，冬天的风刺在脸上。<br/>孟鹤堂小声哼起一首东北小曲。<br/>“一不要你愁来，二不要你忧，三不要你穿错了奴地那个花兜兜。小妹妹地兜兜本是那个银锁连阿， 情郎哥地兜兜八了宝地镀金钩…”<br/>—先生，这不合适，我们都不认识。<br/>—早，我去上早课了，这个老师每次都点名，烦。<br/>—孟哥我挂科了，抱抱。<br/>—你瘦了。<br/>—媳妇，跟谁打电话呢？我老丈人啊？<br/>“小妹妹送我的郎，送到大门北。 一抬头看大雁南飞排呀排成队。那大眼南飞总有归北地日， 情郎哥你此一去，不知道多咱回…”<br/>这里的冬天，总比老家要短些。孟鹤堂想。手机上发来一条微信，妻说这两天想回娘家。孟鹤堂说好，咱开车回去吧，能带的东西多。末了又发了一句：媳妇我错了，别生我气了呗。<br/>妻子两分钟后发过来一句“烦人”。<br/>是挺烦人的，孟鹤堂想，他自己都觉得自己烦人。</p><p> </p><p>“水流千里归呀么归大海呀啊。露水的夫妻，不能到白头啊！”</p><p>——完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>